The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A social networking service is an online service, platform, or site that focuses on facilitating the building of social networks or social relations among people who may share interests, activities, real-life connections, or backgrounds. A social network service consists of a representation or profile for each user, his/her social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as e-mail and instant messaging. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks. Popular social networking services include Facebook™, Google+™, Twitter™, LinkedIn™, YouTube™, Foursquare™, Yelp™, Expedia™, MySpace™, and Flickr™. An individual may use many social networking sites, each which enable the individual to interact with other users via countless social network communications, or network feeds.